Duel Dragons: Fight of the Fortune Cup
by siderisn
Summary: Remake of season 1, incorporates decks and plot from the manga. A rookie from the slums who wants revenge. A champion feared by all. A popular girl with a deep dark secret. And two twins. What do they all have in common? They're destined to save the world from an ancient evil. And it will take a fierce duel tournament for them to come together. PLEASE READ & REVIEW!


**Duel Dragons: Fight of the Fortune Cup**

**Remake of season 1, incorporating decks and plot from the manga. A rookie from the slums. A King feared by all. A popular girl with a secret. And two twins. What do they all have in common; they're destined to save the world. PLEASE READ & REVIEW!**

**Yes, it's another remake of season 1. You're probably thinking, "Oh goodie. Yet another remake." Well, this unlike any previous one, incorporates cards and plot from the manga. So, this should be extra spicy. Hope you enjoy and please review! **

* * *

**Chapter 1: Ready! Steady! Duel! **

"It's all come down to this people!" declared the MC. "The reigning King Jack Atlas taking on ex-champion Hunter Pace! And it looks like Hunter may be about to regain his lost title!"

Jack Atlas: 1000

Hunter Pace: 400

Skull Flame: Attack 2600

A zombie with fiery hair, wearing a red cape and blue robes was on Hunter's side of the field, while the King's side was empty with the exception of one face down card.

"Come on Jackie!" mocked Hunter. "Why don't you show us all how you're going to come back from this?"

"Quit you're barking!" declared Jack as he drew. "Because its time for my victory lap!"

"Yeah right!" spat Hunter. Jack smirked in reply.

"First I activate the trap card Speed Stream!" roared Jack. "Now for this turn, my speed counters become double what yours are!"

"Say what!" cried Hunter.

Hunter: Speed Counters 5

Jack: Speed Counters 4-10

"And now that I have ten, I can use this!" declared Jack. "Speed Spell! Monster Reborn! Now I resurrect my Big Piece Golem!"

Big Piece Golem: Attack 2100

A big stone golem appeared.

"Next I normal summon the tuner monster Phantom Lord Hide Ride!" continued Jack.

Phantom Lord Hide Ride: Attack 1500

A white knight on a horse appeared.

"Get ready!" declared Jack. "Phantom Lord level 3! Give Big Piece Golem level 5 tune up!"

As Jack's monster began to synchro summon, he chanted. "What say we kick this duel into overdrive! Come froth you who destroys all who oppose you! You who scorches the heavens! The Absolute Ruler! I synchro summon Jeweled Red Dragon Archfiend!"

Jeweled Red Dragon Archfiend: Attack 3000

A red and black dragon with mighty wings and horns on its head appeared in a flash of red light and roared.

"And there it is!" announced the MC. "The King's strongest monster!"

"No," mumbled Hunter in horror as he starred at the mighty dragon flying next to Jack. "I can't lose. Not again."

"Who's the one master of faster?" asked Jack. "Who rules the duel? That's right, it's me! Go Red Archfiend! Attack with Crimson Scorching Hellfire Flare!"

A ball of fire erupts from the mouth of the mighty dragon and crashes into Hunter's monster. Hunter cried out as his runner swerved before coming to a stop.

Hunter: 0400-0000

**Winner: Jack Atlas**

* * *

In another place at the same time, a young man sped through tunnels on a red duel runner. He wore a blue jacket with grey pants, brown boots and brown gloves. He wore a red helmet and he also wore a black shirt underneath his jacket.

Suddenly, his runner began to make strange noises and he stopped as smoke came from his runner.

He looked up at the big hole in the tunnel to see the sun shining.

"I'm coming," he said.

* * *

In a small make shift home in a subway tunnel station, three friends were watching a TV showing the duel between Jack Atlas and Hunter Pace. They were Blitz, Nervin and Tank.

"So Jack," asked the MC. "Did you at any stage of this duel think Hunter may have actually defeated you."

"No way," scoffed Jack as he took the microphone from the MC. "I was just letting him do his thing so the duel was entertaining for everyone."

"Okay," replied the MC. "And what do you say for all those out there who want to be the King?"

"Bring it on!" declared Jack.

There was the sound of an engine and Yusei entered, pushing his runner at the same time.

As quick as a flash, Tank took the remote and switched the TV off.

"Sorry Yusei," apologized Tank. "I know you don't like us watching Jack duel."

"It was another landslide win for Jack," added Nervin. "He toyed with his opponent the whole time and then cleaned him up with Red Archfiend."

"Must have been a chump," replied Yusei as he opened up his runner to the engine.

"Are you ever going to give up on that runner?" asked Blitz. "You've been at this for 3 years now. And I don't think that runner is ever going to be able to go the distance for you."

"He's right you know," added Nervin. "Just forgot about Jack."

"No way," answered Yusei coldly. "You know what he did. You know he took my card and my runner. But that isn't the worst part. You know what he did to Sect."

Nervin, Tank and Blitz went silent and backed away. No one talked about Sect Ijuin anymore. He was one of Yusei's closest friends, until Jack stole Yusei's runner and card. His distraction had ended in Sect's supposed death. His body was never found, but no one had seen him since.

"Hey Yusei!" called Rowley as he came towards the gang as fast as his legs could carry him. He was holding a shiny new control chip.

"I found this for you Yusei," said Rowley as he held out the chip for everyone to see.

"It looks brand new," commented Tank.

"Yeah," added Nervin as he took the chip from Rowley's hand and examined it.

"You didn't steal it did you?" asked Blitz.

"I didn't steal nothing!" snapped Rowley as he snatched the chip back. "It was just lying there in broad day light! Maybe someone dropped it!"

"You know people around here don't just drop things," scorned Nervin. "We people of Satellite treasure everything we have. We can't just be dropping things."

"Well someone did!" replied Rowley.

"Let me see that chip," interrupted Yusei and Rowley placed it in Yusei's open hand.

Yusei bent down and took out a beat up chip from his runner and replaced it with the new one. He closed his runner up, stood up and gave the engine a mighty rev.

"Whoa," cheered Rowley. "That chip works really good."

"Freeze!" shouted a voice from above. The voice was then followed by a beam of light.

The gang looked up to see a helicopter floating above the lair.

"This is sector security!" shouted the voice again. "You are all under arrest for theft."

"Rowley!" roared Blitz. "You did steal the chip!"

"I swear I didn't!" replied Rowley. "They're lying!"

'Jack,' thought Yusei. 'This is your doing isn't it?'

"What are we going to do?" panicked Nervin. "We can't run! Rowley's criminal mark can be tracked!"

Yusei dashed to his laptop and tapped a few buttons on it. "That should buy us some time!"

"We've lost the signal!" cried the man from the helicopter as his tracker went berserk.

"I'll lead them away!" explained Yusei. "You guys make a break for it!"

'Time to test this chip,' thought Yusei as he jumped on his runner and sped off.

"Follow him!" ordered the man in the helicopter as cars and duel runners sped after Yusei.

'Oh man,' thought Yusei. 'I didn't think they would be coming this hard on me.'

"Hello!" spat a voice as Yusei watched a duel runner jump down from a ledge above and land next him.

"Trudge," scowled Yusei.

Trudge revved his engine and pulled in front of Yusei, causing him to stop.

"What do you want?" asked Yusei.

"Revenge of course," scoffed Trudge. "I'll never forget how you beat me that time in the past. But that will no longer be a problem now that I get to arrest you. You're little friend found the chip just like Jack expected. And now you're a goner."

"I don't think putting me away is not that satisfying at all," responded Yusei with a smirk. "Since the sting of defeat will always be there."

"Shut up!" cursed Trudge.

"How about we duel?" suggested Yusei. "If I win, I keep the chip and you forget this ever happened. And if you win, I confess to the whole thing and you get to put me away. That should also get you a promotion."

"Sir," interrupted an officer. "We should just arrest him."

"No!" snapped Trudge. "I accept his offer."

"But sir…"

"But nothing!" retorted Trudge. "Or would you lime me to demote you!"

"No sir," replied the officer as he told the rest of security to leave.

"Bring it," said Yusei as he inserted his deck.

"Let's go!" declared Trudge as he and Yusei sped off. "I activate the Speed World field spell!"

**_"Duel mode engaged. Auto pilot standing by."_**

* * *

**"Duel!"**

**Yusei Fudo 4000 VS Tetsu Trudge 4000 **

* * *

**Turn 1: Trudge**

"Get ready to lose!" spat Trudge as he placed his hand on his deck. "I draw! I summon my Assault Dog in attack mode!"

Assault Dog: Attack 1200

A fierce looking dog wearing green and with blasters on its side appeared next to Trudge and ran alongside him.

"I set one card facedown and end my turn!" finished Trudge. "Make your move!"

* * *

**Turn 2: Yusei **

Yusei: SC 0-1. Trudge SC 0-1.

"I draw!" cried Yusei as he drew and studied his hand. "First off, I'm summoning out my Junk Blader in attack mode!"

Junk Blader: Attack 1800

A knight wearing black with a purple cape and a red sword appeared.

"Oh look!" spat Trudge. "You managed to summon a descent monster! You must be proud!"

"Well I'm about to get a lot prouder!" replied Yusei. "Junk Blader attack his monster with scrap blade!"

Junk Blader sprung forward with its sword held high and slashed Assault Dog in half.

Trudge: 4000-3400

"That's nothing!" retorted Trudge. "I can take 600 points of damage! In addition, because Assault Dog was destroyed, I can special summon another to the field from my deck!"

Assault Dog: Attack 1200

"Well then!" answered Yusei. "Maybe this face down card will get you later!" In one motion, Yusei took a card from his hand and inserted it into his disk.

* * *

**Turn 3: Trudge**

Yusei: SC 1-2. Trudge: SC 1-2.

"We'll," spat Trudge. "Would you look at that! The pile of trash actually thinks he can win! We'll, I'm about to shatter your confidence! I draw!" Trudge snatched a card from his deck and added it to his hand. "And now I tribute Assault Dog to summon out my Handcuffs Dragon!"

Handcuffs Dragon: Attack 1800

A thin dragon with a blade coming from the bottom and top of its mouth, and the same on its tail appeared and roared.

"In addition!" added Trudge. "I'm discarding my Poison Guard Dog in order to halve your monsters attack power!"

A red aura began to surround Junk Blader and rot away at his armour.

Junk Blader: Attack 1800-900

"Junk Blader!" cried Yusei.

"Attack Handcuffs Dragon!" commanded Trudge and his dragon charged.

"Not so fast!" interrupted Yusei. "I activate the trap card Junk Shield! This won't only stop your attack! But you'll take all the damage I should take from it!"

Yusei's trap appeared, and from it came a red and silver shield.

"I don't think so!" snorted Trudge. "I activate the Wiretap trap card! This negates that trap and returns it to your deck!"

The shield vanished and Yusei cursed under his breath.

'Shot,' thought Yusei. 'This isn't good.'

Handcuffs Dragon came in and crushed Junk Blader with the two big blades on its mouth.

Yusei: 4000-3100

"I end my turn!" finished Trudge with a malicious smirk.

* * *

**Turn 4: Yusei**

Yusei: SC 2-3. Trudge: 2-3.

"I draw!" declared Yusei. "I summon Junk Armour in defense mode!"

Junk Armour: Defense 1200

Some rusty junk like armour appeared.

"I set two cards face down and end my turn!" concluded Yusei.

* * *

**Turn 5: Trudge **

Yusei: SC 3-4. Trudge: SC 3-4.

"Time to put you away for good!" chuckled Trudge as he drew. "I draw! Now I send three cards from my hand to the graveyard to special summon my ace! Come forth, Montage Dragon!"

Montage Dragon: Attack ?

A blue three headed dragon appeared and roared. Trudge laughed manically while Yusei watched in horror as the mighty dragon appeared.

'Oh crud,' thought Yusei.

"And now his ability kicks in!" roared Trudge. "His attack is 300 times the level of the three cards I discarded! They totaled to 10, so his attack is 3000!"

Montage Dragon: Attack ?-3000

"First things first!" continued Trudge. "Handcuffs Dragon destroy that armour!"

Handcuffs Dragon flew forward and crushed Junk Armour.

'There goes my defense,' thought Yusei.

"Now Montage Dragon direct attack!" ordered Trudge. "Montage Blast! Say goodbye!"

The three heads of the dragon shot multi-coloured streams at Yusei, and he cried out before slowing down.

Yusei: 3100-0100. SC 4-1

Trudge laughed before declaring the end of his turn.

* * *

**Turn 6: Yusei**

Yusei: SC 1-2. Trudge: SC 4-5.

'Okay,' thought Yusei as he placed his hand on his deck. 'Here goes everything.'

"I draw!" exclaimed Yusei as he drew. He looked at the speed spell he had drawn and smirked.

"First I activate the trap card Call of the Haunted!" cried Yusei. "I use this to bring back my Junk Blader!"

Junk Blader: Attack 1800

The junk knight returned to the field.

"Now I summon the tuner monster Quick Span Knight!" added Yusei.

Quick Span Knight: Attack 1000

A silver and purple spanner with and arms and legs appeared.

"A tuner monster?" questioned Trudge. "But that means you have synchro monsters."

"That's right!" replied Yusei with a smirk. "Get ready! Quick Span Knight level 3! Give Junk Blader level 4 a tune up!"

As Yusei's monsters began to summon, Yusei chanted. "Let's rev it up! I synchro summon the champion of lightning! Lightning Warrior!"

Lightning Warrior: Attack 2400

A silver armoured man with long yellow hair appeared in a flash of lighting.

"Big whoop!" scoffed Trudge. "You managed to summon a monster weaker then my Montage Dragon!"

"I'm not done yet!" replied Yusei. "Because I'm using Quick Span Knight's ability! Since he was used for a synchro summon, one of your monsters lose 500 attack! And I choose Montage Dragon!"

Quick Span Knight' reappeared before its spanner like head came off and smashed into Montage Dragon.

Montage Dragon: Attack 3000-2500

"My monster is still stronger!" snorted Trudge.

"I'm not going for him!" roared Yusei. "I'm aiming for Handcuffs Dragon! Attack Lightning Warrior! Lightning Punisher!"

Lightning zapped through Lightning Warrior's arm before he charged forward and sent a shattering punch at Handcuffs Dragon.

Trudge: 3400-2800

"Now I activate Lightning Warrior's ability!" added Yusei. "He inflicts 300 points of damage for every card in my hand! I have three, so you take 900!"

"Say what!" panicked Trudge.

A stream of lightning exploded from Lightning Warrior's chest and smashed into Trudge.

Trudge: 2800-1900

"Too bad, because I activate Handcuffs Dragon's ability!" declared Trudge. "Because you destroyed it, it comes back and is equipped to Lightning Warrior! And it decreases its attack by 1800 points!"

The dragon reappeared and used its mouth blades and tail blades to tie up Lightning Warrior.

Lightning Warrior: Attack 2400-600

"This is over!" laughed Trudge.

"I wouldn't bet on it!" replied Yusei. "Because I have the trap Equal Sentence! This decreases your dragon's attack by the same amount as mine!"

Montage Dragon: Attack 2500-700

"I still won't help you!" spat Trudge. "Montage Dragon is still 100 points stronger! When he attacks, you'll lose your last 100 life points!"

Trudge laughed maniacally, before being interrupted by Yusei.

"I'm not done!" responded Yusei. "I activate the Speed Spell! Turbo Upload! This returns my monster's attack to its original and increases its attack by 1000, and allows it to attack again!"

Lightning Warrior: Attack 600-2400-3400

"Say what!" cried Trudge. "A speed spell, that's…that's…that's impossible. How did scum like you get a card like that?"

"Because I believe!" exclaimed Yusei. "And anyone who never gives up can win! Attack Lightning Warrior! Lightning Punisher!"

"This can't be!" exclaimed Trudge as Lightning Warrior made waste to his monster.

Trudge: 1900-0200

"Now Lighting Warrior hits you with 300 points of damage for every card in my hand again!" concluded Yusei. "I have two now so you take 600! End this, Lightning Ray!"

Trudge screamed as a stream of lighting exploded from Lighting Warrior's chest and smashed into him.

Trudge: 0200-0000

**Winner: Yusei **

* * *

Trudge's runner stopped and smoke went everywhere.

"I'll get you for this!" cursed Trudge as Yusei zoomed away. "You hear me? You'll pay!"

Yusei stood on the edge of Satellite, looking out over to New Domino City shining in the distance.

'Get ready Jack,' thought Yusei. 'Because I'm coming for you.'

* * *

**Next time: Insect Armada **

**Yusei develops a plan to escape to New Domino City, but when a mysterious insect duelist begins to appear throughout Satellite, Yusei investigates in hope that Sect is still alive. **

**Hope you all liked the first chapter, and as you can see, it does contain some plot from the manga, such as Sect. And we'll find out more about him in the next chapter. PLEASE REVIEW! **


End file.
